


Wanting a Family

by Shadow_Labrys



Category: God Eater (Video Games), God Eater 3
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Labrys/pseuds/Shadow_Labrys
Summary: Phym recently wanted a little sister because of her, she unknowingly caused a change in her Mommy where overnight caused the oracle cells in her body to change her and she grew a penis as a result. Because of such change, she unknowingly emits a certain pheromone causing any woman to want to have sex with her. Luckily for her, the first person she meets is the girl she has been dating with for a long time.





	Wanting a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written a lemon, I was nervous to release this so I hope it's at least okay.

In the Ash Crawler Chrysanthemum, the AGE Gwyn Pennywort slept in her room but felt uncomfortable and unaware of the strange phenomenon that is happening to her. Eventually, the strange feeling went away where she could finally relax and Phym who is sleeping with her snuggled up closer to her mother with a content smile. The Sun finally began to rise which like clockwork, Gwyn began to rise, but noticed that she felt hot and bothered. Thinking that she might have come down with something so she decided to head down to the medical ward to see what is wrong with her. “Mommy...?” Phym quietly said as she too began to wake but Gwyn didn’t hear so she decided to follow her like she always did. Phym followed her all the way to the medical ward where she entered.

“Oh, Gwyn?” Phym heard a voice which sounded like it came from Claire.

“Claire, I didn’t expect you to be here.”

“Oh, I usually come here for some of my duties. I am the support after all. What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know. I just feel off... I feel hot...”

“Oh my, let me help you,” Claire said with concern in her voice as she leads Gwyn to the chair so she can sit down. Claire rests her hand against Gwyn’s forehead which was burning up. “Is there anything else that is bugging you?”

“Uh, there is this strange feeling in my pants. There’s like this tightness.”

“Your pants? That doesn’t seem right.”

“It feels so uncomfortable,” Gwyn said as she began to take off her pants and Claire tried to protest but the moment she took it off all her words died on her throat. Claire stared in wide-eyed and with a heavy blush since she didn’t really know how to react. How does anyone even have anything to say when despite the person in front of her is clearly female was sporting a thick nine-inch long erection. It should be physically impossible to have one but it was there and Claire felt something come over her when she stared at the throbbing appendage it was like she wanted to touch. Claire slowly reached out towards it but Gwyn didn’t even notice she was too entranced by Claire’s chest. She never really paid attention something like that before but now was different like she noticed how big they are and how tight they look in her shirt. Gwyn gasped when she felt Claire’s soft hands and Claire felt like something took control over her since she began stroking Gwyn’s dick. Due to the new sensation pre-cum already started to leak out of the tip and Claire had the sudden urge to suck on it. Gwyn watched in anticipation as Claire slowly brought the large appendage in her mouth and she nearly went over the edge after feeling the soft lips wrap around her. Claire had never done anything like this so she did what felt right slowly she adjusted to Gwyn’s size and would slowly go deeper and deeper until she was able to take the whole thing. Claire bobbed her head up and down Gwyn’s shaft with the occasionally gagging trying her best to make Gwyn cum which she successfully did since she got a surprise but impressively sized load in her mouth. Claire tried her best to swallow it all but someone of it leaked out from the corner of her mouth and once Gwyn noticed what she did she harden back up. Gwyn grabbed Claire by her arms which surprised her and she turned her around and made her lie against the medical beds. Gwyn lifted up Claire’s skirt to see how wet she was and removing the last piece of clothing stopping her from going further, Gwyn heard Claire say something underneath her breath.

“Please be gentle...” Gwyn nodded as she lined up her throbbing erection against Claire, her entrance inches away from her. Claire gasped once she felt Gwyn slowly started to enter her and she winched a little from Gwyn breaking through her hymen with the first few inches. Gwyn knew what she just did so she wanted until Claire was ready and she noticed Claire nod so she slowly started to insert a few inches until all nine inches were in. Gwyn moaned a little at the new incredible sensation of Claire’s velvety walls like the way it tightens up around her and Claire was panting mess went when she finally inserted all nine inches in. Claire panted heavily as all of Gwyn’s cock was inside her, she couldn’t describe the pleasure of being filled by something so big. Gwyn knew already that this felt better than what she did before and she wanted more so she slowly started to thrust faster. Claire moaned from the intense pleasure of having something so big piston in and out of her, which made cover her mouth since she started getting louder and louder from Gwyn picking up pace. Claire didn’t want anyone to hear her moans in case they get discovered but it felt so good that she wanted more. “Gwyn, please stop...”

“Why? Was I too rough? I’m sorry if I was.” Gwyn said worriedly as she pulled out.

“No, it’s not that. I... I-I enjoyed it... a lot. It’s just that I wanted...” Gwyn watched as Claire changed positions which she was lying on the table with her legs spread out inviting her to continue which she gladly took. Gwyn lined up once again and just like last time, the sensation didn’t change at all as Gwyn enjoyed how tight Claire felt. Claire’s fingers intertwined with Gwyn’s as she continued to thrust into her and Gwyn leaned over to Claire who was wondering what she was doing. With her other hand, Gwyn pulled down Claire’s shirt and the only thing left from freeing her chest was a white bra. Claire embarrassingly watched as Gwyn unhooked her bra which her large chest started to jiggle more with each thrust. Gwyn noticed that Claire got even tighter than before and her back would arch which meant one thing, that Claire just came and that fact made her happy since she knew that she could make her feel like that. Gwyn wrapped one arm around Claire’s pulling her closer while she brought her mouth to Claire’s left breast and began to suck on it while her other hand began to play with the other one. Claire once again started to moan loudly forcing herself to cover mouth in case someone accidentally hears them. She noticed that Gwyn started to thrust into her faster like she was close to finishing and Claire wrapped her legs around Gwyn to keep her there and to make her go deeper. Gwyn thrust frantically into Claire’s tight vagina desperately wanting to cum and that made Claire cling onto Gwyn as she moaned out loud not caring if someone hears them anymore. With one final thrust, Gwyn came inside Claire who having could feel the cum fill her up and they stayed like that as they caught their breath.

“That was incredible...” Claire said in between pants.

“Yeah...” Gwyn agreed.

“I guess our relationship went up a level.”

“Yeah... I’m glad.”

“Gwyn... I don’t know what came over me, but I just really wanted to have sex with you after you showed me that.”

“Yeah, me too. I just really wanted to have sex with you. It was strange."

“Um, Gwyn?” Gwyn noticed the embarrassed look on Claire’s face since she is looking away. “I’m... glad you’re my first.” Gwyn blushed a little while Claire gasped since she didn’t pull out yet, she could feel Gwyn slowly getting fully erect and they went for one final round. Since all they cared about was each other’s touch, they failed to notice that Phym watch all of it who seemed to be intrigued by it all. Phym left before she was caught and the only thing on her mind was the event she just witnessed which she didn't fully understand but knew was a good thing judging from what they said.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Is it good? Bad? Meh? I personally think it's both bad and decent because it's me, of course, it's going to be bad. At the same time, I think it's pretty decent because I've seen way worse than what I've posted here. I'm not sure if I'll do another lemon because it will probably end up being the same thing because I suck at this but I'll think about it.


End file.
